The invention relates to a warp beam flange. More specifically, the invention relates to a warp beam flange having a clamping ring which can be clamped using at least one clamping screw for releasable clamping of the flange and the ring to a warp beam tube. Warp beam flanges and tubes are used, for example, in the textile industry.
A warp beam flange is screwed onto externally threaded ends of a warp beam tube. The flange has to be secured against twisting at a desired axial distance from the flange at the other end of the tube. This securing is typically accomplished with a clamping ring, which is machined independently of the warp beam flange. The ring is provided with internal threads which screw onto the warp beam tube and is connected to the warp beam flange.
In one conventional design, the clamping ring has a radially slit clamping strap which is braced at its circumference by a clamping screw disposed approximately tangentially with respect to the warp beam tube. Fastening of this clamping strap to the warp beam flange is accomplished using fastening screws in the form of hexagonal socket screws, the heads of which bear up against the outer surface of the clamping strap.
In another conventional design, the clamping ring includes two clamping disks which are connected to each other by axial spacing webs which are machined separately from the warp beam flange and then fastened by fastening screws onto the outer flange surface of the warp beam flange. By bracing the two clamping ring halves against each other with the aid of clamping screws, a closure force is produced by flank pressure in the thread engagement between the clamping ring and the warp beam tube.
These conventional designs have a complex construction and are complicated to manufacture.